The present invention relates to a method for repairing defects in coatings originally applied by electrostatic spray.
A number of solventless-type painting or coating systems have been developed in which a finely divided, heat fusible material is deposited on a substrate, which deposit is then fused into a continuous functional or decorative film on the substrate. Representative of these type processes are flame spraying, fluidized bed, hot flocking, electrostatic spray (ESP) and electrostatic fluidized bed (ESFB). ESFB is a hybrid of fluidized bed and ESP.
Continual development in the ESP technology provided the breakthrough necessary to make powder coating an economical alternative to conventional liquid coating. In the typical ESP process the coating powder is maintained in a fluidized bed reservoir, injected into an air stream and carried to a spray gun where the powder is charged by passing through a stable corona discharge created by a high voltage source. The charged powder is then transported to a grounded part or substrate to be coated through a combination of electrostatic and aerodynamic forces. The powder is projected toward the substrate so that the aerodynamic forces bring the powder particles as close as possible to the substrate, where electrostatic forces predominate and cause the particles to be attracted to and deposited on the grounded substrate. The coated substrate is then heated, e.g., placed in an oven or furnace, whereby the individual powder particles melt, flow and form a continuous film on the substrate.
Several process aspects are involved in ESP, among which are powder charging, powder transport, adhesion mechanisms, self-limitation, back ionization and Faraday cage effect.
The self-limiting aspect of ESP has significant implications. For example, unskilled operators are able to spray at least flat substrates with only brief instruction and training since it is virtually impossible to create runs, drips or sags which are characteristic of spray applied liquid finishes. Further it makes possible the relatively easy and practical design of automatic spray installations. For example, multiple electrostatic spray guns may be mounted on reciprocators and positioned in staggered opposition to each other in an enclosed spray booth. Parts to be coated are then moved between the two banks of spray guns where a uniform coating of powder is applied. Since the applied layer is self-limiting, sufficient powder can be charged and applied to be sure there are no unduly thin or uncoated areas. Overspray powder is captured in the reclaim system and reused.
Compared to flame spraying and fluidized bed coating, some major advantages of ESP are that generally thinner films on the order of 75 microns (3 mils) or less can be consistently applied, smaller quantities of powder are used, and more intricately shaped substrates can be more uniformly coated. Consequently ESP has become a firmly established technology in which coatings, both thick and thin, can be consistently and uniformly applied on substrates, both flat-surfaced articles as well as some complicated or intricate shapes. ESP has proven suitable for applying a wide variety of such insulator or dielectric coatings as plasticized PVC, nylon, cellulosic, epoxy, polyurethane, polyester, acrylic and hybrid resin powders on a wide range of conductive substrates, especially metallic articles, such as can bodies, wire goods, pipe, tool housings, fire extinguisher bodies, household appliances, floor polishing machinery, sewing machine parts, hospital beds, trailer hitches, parts and accessories for automobile, motorcycle and bicycle, furniture for lawn, garden, office and home, and structural sections and facade elements.
Compared to conventional liquid spray painting methods, ESP provides the advantage that no solvents are employed, particularly those solvents classified by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) as Volatile Organic Compound (VOC), Hazardous Air Pollutant (HAP) and/or Ozone Depleting Compound (ODC).
Field-site repairs of scratches, dings, gouges or other minor imperfections in surface finishes applied by flame spraying, fluidized bed, hot flocking, electrostatic spray or electrostatic fluidized bed, are often less than satisfactory. Since there is no convenient way to repair or touch-up these finishes outside the original equipment manufacturing facility, such repairs generally comprise the use of over-the-counter paints, such as appliance touch-up paints. Field-site repairs generally do not provide an exact color match. Such repairs are not as durable as the original coating. As weathering occurs, the repair usually becomes very visible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for repairing scratches, dings, gouges or other minor imperfections in finishes applied by flame spraying, fluidized bed, hot flocking, electrostatic spray or electrostatic fluidized bed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.